


Late Night Discord

by Salmaka



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Banter, Gen, Get Out of My Lawn Mood, My Muse Got Obsessed, Salmaka's Expanded Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: One overgrown puppy and tworoostersproud and stubborn men - what can go possibly wrong?





	Late Night Discord

**Author's Note:**

> More Orion!!!

Orio is working on a small gear when the well-known sound reaches his ears. A quick look at the panel with a collection of lights above his desk confirms that the lift is heading down, to the workshop. To him, because is deep in the night and nobody but him is here.

He sighs and starts putting his tools away. But then he stops dead and looks at the panel once again. Because he first overlooked that not one, but two lights are staring back at him. The lift is not only heading down but is almost here. Which is a problem because of two reasons.

The first one is that _someone is here to visit_ him and there’s no meeting arranged he knows about. Orion sighs deeply again.

And the second reason is his hound. Cassiopea’s such a good dog, already used to be down here with him and got used to his regime – staying awake during the night and sleep during the daytime. She’s growing so fast and stopped being so sick, too.

No, no. The problem with Cassiopea is that she’s an overgrown puppy and is taking too much after her master. More specifically, his attitude towards people. She’s always running towards the lift and the oblivious person standing on it. A few weeks ago, this wasn’t that much of the problem. Cass was still small enough to not hurt the visitors much and was still light enough that they could shake her off.

But now, Cassiopea is a big hound, with sharp teeth and claws. Her head plates are already starting to harden. And her ‘welcoming’ is starting to be on the boundary between puppy’s playful biting and an adult hound attacking. Orio didn’t have many opportunities to train her in this, yet.

On one hand, Orion is proud. Cassiopea is such strong and good guarding dog. Not liking visitors almost as much as he. But on the other, she must behave. Like it or not, people are coming down here for business matters and having an aggressive dog, in combination with his personality, won’t keep him his place for long. Not even his skills could help him in the sticky situation.

Before the mechanic has even a chance to do anything, rusty-brown mass runs past him. When he turns around all he can do is to watch in horror how Cass’s jumping on the sole person standing on the lift’s platform. And his eyes go even wider when he realises who that person is. Orion has met with him only a few times since he became their Prince. And now he’s quite helplessly watching as Cass’s knocking Dandolo on the ground with her big paws and huge body.

“ _Merda!_ ” Orion courses and runs towards the disaster.

However, when he gets closer, things are not as bad as he thought. Pipistrello’s expecting to see Cassiopea biting and clawing down on their Price, hurting him. He’s also expecting calls for help coming from Dandolo. But, no. All he can hear is laughter and Cass making happy noises. The hound is swinging her tail happily and is… Shadow, she’s licking Dandolo’s face while having him pinned down on the stone floor. And the Prince’s scratching her behind her head-plates, laughing.

“Traitor,” Orion mutters and then calls for his hound, his voice loud, “ **Cassiopea!** ”

Cass turns her head to look at him, her tail still swinging from side to side. Orion sends her the look and pats his leg to give her command to go to him. Cassiopea, that traitor, looks between him and the Prince before finally coming to him. Dandolo pets her one more time before she leaves his space. The closer she’s getting to her master the more she’s bending her head. Her tail now low between her hind legs. She knows she was bad, clever girl. Orion sends her one more look and sends her back to her place.

Still half laying on the ground, leaning back on his hands, Dandolo smiles and says, “What a welcoming party you have here, chief mechanic.”

“Hmm,” Orion hums and goes closer to the man on the ground.

He offers his hand to Dandolo, who takes it and with Orion’s help gets up on his feet. Orion can’t help himself and his eyes land on the set of triangles tattooed on Prince’s skin. And like that, his irritation about someone being down here is back at the default level. He makes a few steps back, making space between him and the other Noctian and crosses his hand over his chest. Dandolo just smiles and Orion hates that smile. It’s the smile of a man who wants something from him and so trying to be nice to him because of it.

“So, you survived my hound. She somehow likes you, that’s not happening often…” The only other people she likes are her previous master and Orion’s sister. Goal’s always joking that Cass is the closest she will even get to have a niece. The girls are inseparable while together. “Why are you here?”

“A letter from your sister came.”

Speaking of Devil…

“Didn’t know that Doxe is playing a postman now, too.” Orion can’t help himself and grins sarcastically at him.

“And here I thought that I can win some favour with you,” the Prince answers with a grin of his own. Challenging as one can get while being friendly at the same time. Typical Doxe… Did Paon really just challenged him on _his_ territory?

“Are you really thinking I’m _that_ cheap, Paon?” Orion accepts the challenge. Everything about this man irritates him.

“Not at all, Pipistrello. Quite the opposite!” Another charming smile. “But thanks to previous Prince and the Council, you already have all you wanted. You already have your title and this place. All I can do to earn your trust is step by step.”

“Hmm,” is all Orion says to that.

He could argue that it was thanks to his skills not thanks to the previous leader he is where he’s now. The Council just finally acknowledged his talent and skills. To the Sun with that he’s the Prince, Orion could argue with this peacock for hours. In fact, he already did few times. Oh, but one day he will again, and it will be glorious! But he has better things to do. And Dandolo came here with good intention… Orion isn’t that much of an asshole. Most of the time anyway... Dandolo must have sensed his change of mind because his own posture gets a bit more relaxed. His smile is less predatory, too.

Pipistrello takes a deep breath and asks, “Anything, in particular, you wanted to talk about?”

“Heard you are working on some new addition or upgrades for _wakas_? I would love to see it.” Their Prince really misses sailing…

A petite smile creeps on mechanic’s lips. This is something he can do – talk about ‘sails, their parts and ideas how to make them better. “Follow me then. I have the one I’m currently working on in the back. With all the other prototypes.”

“There’s more?” Paon asks, surprised.

Orion looks at him, equally surprised, though for a different reason. “Of course, there is! What do you think I’m doing down here?”

“Well…” Would you look at that, the Prince lost his words. “I was assuming you’re working on all those,” Dandolo motions towards the wakas standing in the workshop.

Orion puffs with annoyance and shakes his head. Did the Prince really thought… Never mind. “There are not mine to work on. These two are waiting for new sails and other parts made by a tailor. These are daytime shift’s – for young people in a big need of experiences. And all the ones I’m working on,” he points at about ten sandsails, “need special parts from the material I’m _still_ waiting to be delivered.”

“Oh,” Dandolo sounds really taken aback by all the information. This always happens when someone tries to shit-talk him about his work. Paon scratch his chin and says, “Maybe I can do something to help? With the delivery you’re waiting for, I mean…”

Orion chuckles. “You can certainly try, _me Doxe_ , but the old hag won’t listen even to you.”

“We will see,” Dandolo says and there’s that challenging smile on his lips again.

“ _Buona fortuna_ , then,” Pipistrello says and chuckles. “Come on, I’ll show you my work.”

Dandolo nods and follows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it! And also thank you for potential kudos or comment! I'm bad at replying but I really appreciate it. <3


End file.
